


the sea and under world

by Regentofthesun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan Thomas The new son of Neptune is in love with nico who is not over percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sea and under world

"Come on dylan you have to get out " my brother percy said he was sitting on his bed across his girlfriend piper the two of us were so different he had dark hair mine was blonde he liked girls I didn't . Anyway I went out and saw a gorgeous looking kid about 14 he had black hair and eyes   
He saw me too he smiled and I lost my train of thought and ability to speak" uh ah" he raised his hand for a handshake "I am nico di angelo" he said "date me" was all I managed   
..................................................................................  
me and nico had gone to rome for our first date .he surprised me by saying yes . We were holding hands as we walked along the little tiber his face gorgeous in the moon light , I hoped I looked goodccause nico was a knock out . I hoped we would be a good couple


End file.
